


Side Effects of Missions

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>melagan wanted blowjob!fic, so I had to write a little something.  John & Rodney get back from a mission, and sexy time ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects of Missions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



"Son of a bitch," John says. 

Rodney turns, giving him a glance. "I _told_ you I'd help you..." He goes back to getting out of his muddy uniform, occasionally glancing over at John. They'd just returned from XG7-Y86, where, like normal, a peaceful "meet and greet" turned to shouting, chasing, and a hail of bullets. Teyla and Ronon had made it out unscathed, while Rodney ended up face-first in a puddle, and John popped two little bones in each hand that affected his grip. "Doesn't hurt," he'd lied to Carson when they got back, though Rodney knew better, and would be taking John to the infirmary as soon as they changed.

"Almost got... _Shit_!" John cries out. Rodney steps out of his muddy BDUs and tosses them to a nearby bin, his shirt  & undershirt following a second later. It's then that he again turns his attention to John, who's struggling with getting his thigh strap undone.

Sighing, Rodney says, "Dammit, John!" and moves closer to the man. Though John tries to bat him away, Rodney rolls his eyes and tells him to "Get over it," then kneels in front of John, focusing on the tight strap. "Jesus, you put these on tight," Rodney says as he winds part of the strap through the first buckle.

"Kinda the point," John drawls. "Don't really want it falling off while you're hauling ass." 

Rodney fidgets with the strap a bit more, John letting out a light hiss when Rodney's wrist brushes against his balls. "Hey, hey, hey... Careful down there," John says, Rodney just smirking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Rodney says, finally getting the strap free. He undoes the holster and takes it off John's thigh, then leans over and puts it in the waiting locker. "You okay now?" he asks, looking up at John.

John starts to work the top button of his BDUs when Rodney rolls his eyes again at the feeble movements. "Let me," he says, making quick work of the buttons. The pants, perpetually loose already, fall to around John's ankles. Rodney glances up at John and is about to stand when he notices John's half-engorged cock start to push against the fly, the foreskin peeking through the slit in the boxers.

John tries to look innocent, though Rodney lets a chuckle escape. He leans forward, rubbing his face against John's boxers, enjoying the feel of the throbbing hot cock against his cheek. Looking up, John has an expression that one part desire, one part anxiousness. "What if anyone else-" he starts.

Rodney ignores him, cutting him off by pulling the boxers down to John's ankles and engulfing the full length of John's cock at once. John's sentence turns into a groan, then a hissing sound as Rodney pulls the foreskin back and licks the tender, weeping head.

"Fuck, Rodney," John manages through clenched teeth. Rodney expertly deep-throats John's cock again, while letting his fingers play with John's balls and gently squeeze his asscheeks. 

"You like that?" Rodney asks, finally coming off John's cock. He grips John's cock, squeezing it gently to coax out a tear of precome, then licks it from the head. It's a little salty, and never fails to get Rodney completely hard. 

Rodney ignores his own throbbing cock while he licks around the head, John moaning quietly. "You gonna come for me, John?" he asks, then licks one finger, moving it to tease against John's hole. Just as his finger breaches John's entrance, he lets his teeth scrape ever-so-gently across the head of John's cock, earning a shudder.

"You keep that up, and I won't last much longer," John says between panting breaths.

Rodney presses up with his finger, connecting with John's prostate for just an instant, pulls out, then lets John's cock fall from his lips. It takes John a second to come out of his state of ecstasy and look down at Rodney, who just grins back up at him. "What the fuck?" he asks, though his tone holds more frustration than heat.

Rodney gets up off his knees and pulls John to him, taking his time plundering John's mouth. When he's done, he leans back a few inches and smiles at John's curious look. "Let's finish getting out of these clothes, and then I'm gonna fuck you under the hot spray of the showers."

John just smiles back, then manages to get fully undressed and heads into the communal shower area, where Rodney kisses him, turns him to face the wall, then leans heavily against John, and teases his cock against John's entrance until John slides back, taking Rodney's full length in one stroke.


End file.
